Forest Confessions
by Darkblur
Summary: First Ash and May story. Group is traveling through a forest and decide to set up camp. That night two of them confess to each other. AshMay Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever, but I have read a lot and am willing to give it a shot. This is a story about Ash and May, so that makes me an advanceshipper. Oh and I can't forget this: DISCLAIMER, I do not own Pokemon, or any characters within it.

Just a little insight to the story before it starts, first off this story starts with Ash, May, and Brock walking together through a forest. Second this story takes place while Ash is in Hoenn, and not in Sinnoh, and third Max is not present in this story.

The story takes place after May has won her newest contest ribbon just two days ago. During the contest May had trouble advancing to the finals, and thought that she couldn't win,but then Ash came backstage and gave her a big confidence boost. May was able to win the final round, but after leaving the contest hall she was unusually quiet. It is two days later that the story starts.

Edit(8/9/08): this entire story has been re-written into a format that complies with FF's rules.

Chapter 1

"Man, it feels as though we've been walking through this forest for days without stopping!" Ash groaned.

Brock withheld a snicker, "You're right Ash, we should find some place to stop and rest for the night. But first we have to find a good place to camp."

Pikachu was happily riding on Ash's shoulder and happened to glance off to the side. "Pika Pi Chu!" (Look over there!) He exclaimed.

Pikachu pointed its finger off to the side of the path. Seeing this Ash, May, and Brock turned to look and saw a large clearing behind a few trees.

"Alright! We can finally stop for the night!" Ash said eagerly and hurried over, his two friends following.

After navigating into the clearing Ash goes out to look for firewood, while May and Brock set up camp. While they were setting up, Brock decided to try and speak with May.

"May, are you alright? You've been pretty quiet for the past few days." Brock asked gently.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind that's all." May replies quietly as she sits down on a small log.

"Care to talk about it?" Brosk asks as he sits down next to her.

May sighs a little, "Well there's this guy that I know, and I kinda have feelings for him. The only problem is that I don't know how to tell him, or if he even has feelings for me."

Brock grins to himself, knowing that May was talking about Ash. He also knew that Ash liked her back since he (Ash) mentioned that he liked a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed girl during the contest, while May was on stage.

"Whoever it is, I'm guessing that he probably likes you back." He says reassuringly

May sighs again while her Eevee jumps into her lap. She starts petting her while gazing up at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash and Pikachu are gathering firewood a couple of minutes from camp. Finally deciding to break the silence, Ash starts speaking with his friend.

"Hey Pikachu, there's this girl that I like, but I don't know how I can tell her." He says.

"Pika Pika Pikachu" (Don't worry Ash you'll find some way) Pikachu replies while grabbing a couple more sticks.

Ash shrugs, "Yeah that's true, eventually I'll tell her. But what if she doesn't like me back?"

Pikachu drops the firewood its carrying, jumps onto Ash's shoulder and reassuringly nuzzles the left side of his head.

"Thanks buddy." Ash says while scratching the mouse under his chin.

Later after returning to camp with the firewood, Brock cooks another delicious meal. Ash and May sit next to each other, but the only words that either of them say are compliments to Brock for another good meal. They even find it difficult to look at each other. Pikachu and Eevee also sit next to each other while eating their dinner, and began to converse.

"Pikachu Pika Pika Pi?" (Hey Eevee have you seen how weird Ash gets around May?) Pikachu asks his friend.

"Eev Eevee vee."(Yeah, May also acts the same way around Ash, she also said that she likes someone.) Eevee replies.

Pikachu stops eating for a second, "Pika Pika Pikachu." (Hmm... Ash also said that he likes someone.) he mutters.

"vee vee..." (You don't think...)

Pikachu and Eevee look at Ash and May and realize that they liked one another.

After everyone finished their meal and Brock began to clean up Ash and May are still sitting by each other. Eevee sneaks close to May who is too distracted by Ash to notice.

Eevee sneaks a little closer to May then gently tackles her. It wasn't a heard tackle, but was strong enough to knock her over...right into Ash.

"Whaa!"

Ash catches her in his arms and they begin gazing into each other's eyes. Suddenly realizing where she was, May quickly springs out of his arms and both trainers begin blushing.

Pikachu snaps his fingers and says, "Pika Pika." (Darn it, I thought that would work.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brock finished cleaning up the campsite and Ash and May put the Pokemon back into their pokeballs, put out the fire, and went to sleep. Ash however was restless and kept drifting in and out of sleep. Eventually he woke up, and rolled over to see May fast asleep next to him. _"She's so lovely when she's asleep," _he thought quietly as he watched her sleep there with a little hair drooping over her face_, "and even more so in the moonlight."_

Ash got up out of his sleeping bag (carefully making sure he didn't disturb Pikachu), and quietly walked over to a large rock before sitting down and looking at the stars and moon above. "_The full moon isn't nearly as beautiful as May is." _Ash thought to himself.

While Ash was watching the sky, May slowly woke up, and noticed that Ash's sleeping bag was empty. Before she could worry too much, she saw a form sitting on a rock. May quietly got of her sleeping bag and moved closer to it.

"Ash?" she asks quietly

Ash quickly spins around, surprised by the voice, "Huh? Oh, Hi May." he says.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you asleep?" May asks.

Ash sighs, "I couldn't fall asleep at all, not with what I'm thinking about." he admits.

_Ash? Unable to sleep? Something must be wrong. _"What is it?" she asks while sittting down next to him.

Ash blushes slightly before saying: "Well..."

May looks at him curiously while Ash struggles to speak.

"I...uh...like you. I mean...really like you." he says with more then a bit of difficulty. After the last word came out he starts blushing.

May's pleasently surprised, "Really?...Well I really like you too." she said as she too began to blush. "How long have you felt this way?"

"I've had that feeling when we first met, but ever since that last contest you had, its been difficult to think of anything, but you." He says, now feeling much more confident.

"I also knew that I liked you when we first met, something about you was different, and you taught me how to enjoy Pokemon." May admits.

May slid a little closer to Ash and rested her head on his right shoulder. She takes Ash's right hand in both of her own and they look at each other the same way as when Eevee pushed May into him.

"May, I ..." He's silenced when May puts a finger against his mouth.

"Shhh..."

Ash and May slowly move their faces closer together before giving each other a long kiss. After the kiss Ash pulls May close with his right arm around her waist, and she holds his left hand in both of hers.

"I love you." They say in unison.

They stay this close for an hour all the while gazing up at the sky, until May nods off. Ash smiles to himself, picks her up and carries her back to her sleeping bag. Ash sets her down into the sleeping bag, gives her one more kiss right on the cheek, returns to his own bag, and sleeps peacefully for the rest of the night. Before he falls asleep Ash sees a shooting star.

_I wish that May and I would be together forever. _He thinks before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
